My Potions Essay
by Tootsie Dragon
Summary: **NOW COMPLEATE**This is a story about me turning in my potions essay. *cowers under bed in fear of Snape* I need pepole to tell me if they like it. Thanks. :)
1. Handing it in...

Author's notes- I just posted my regular essay earlier. I've changed that so that It would be better. Oh, and in the description, I know that I cower under the bed in fear of Snape but. Snape isn't the professor here. If you would like the description of Rannchan then just E-mail me at jvcurry@houston.rr.com and I'll E-mail it to you. :) Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^  
  
Part I - Rannchan's point of veiw..  
  
Rannchan, a student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sitting impatiently in Potions class. It was her best class after all. Professor Haliuell was droning on about a potion that she already knew all about.  
  
'When will class end?' Rannchan thought glumly. Finally, at the end of class, Professor Haliuell dismissed the class and sat down at her desk.  
  
"Professor Haliuell?" I asked timidly. Professor Haliuell was almost always nice. And she never gave out long boring homework. She said she hated grading long ones so she was happy as long as it was over a hundred words. Last week she had assigned an essay about the Polyjuice potion. There was some extra credit questions at the end that took some excessive research.  
  
"Yes Rannchan?"  
  
Professor Haliuell liked calling students by their first names. Much easier that way, she said.  
  
"Well, I was hoping to know how well I did on my essay from last weeks homework assignment." I started to look a bit nervous. I always wanted to know my grades. I wasn't the best in my classes but I tried.  
  
"I guess that can be arrainged. I was planning on skipping lunch anyway. If you can sit over there quietly while I decide on your grade then I'll tell you." She took out my essay and started to read it.  
  
I sat there nervosly. I was afraid that I would do badly although that was pretty unlikely. I was just that kind of person. I HAD to be better than my brother and so I always worried about if I did badly. He's in Ravenclaw. He may be 2 years younger than me but he was still pretty good. I was worried that he would get better grades than me when he got to this year in Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? I'm going to write part II next. It will be of Professor Haliuell's point of view. You will be able to read the essay too! I'll post it today if possible. This story will only have 3 chapters unless you gyus change my mind on that.  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Down there. Follow the arrow.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	2. Reading the essay...

Author's Notes- Here I am. Chapter 2! I hope that you like this. I don't think I do much.  
  
Disclaimer- I forgot this last chapter. Sorry. I'm just a poor little middle school student. I'm very poor and it's almost Christmas! Be nice and please don't sue. PLEASE? *Gives the sad puppy do face*  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^  
  
Part II - Professor Haliuell's point of view.  
  
Professor Haliuell, the current Potion's master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry rather enjoyed teaching but right now she was very tired. She just wanted it to be time for lunch so that she could have some nice quiet.  
  
It was finally time for the lesson to end. 'Thank god!' I dismissed the class of 6th year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I sat down at my desk trying not to look so tired.  
  
"Professor Haliuell?"  
  
I looked up and as I suspected, Rannchan was standing in front of me. The redhead looked a little nervous.  
  
"Yes Rannchan?" I always called students by their first names. It felt so natural. It's harder to get them mixed up that way. And helps determine whether the speaker is talking about the parent or the child.  
  
"Well, I was hoping to know how well I did on my essay from last weeks homework assignment."  
  
I never quite knew why she wanted to know about her grades. She was an excellent student. 'Must be in competition with someone.' I wasn't quite sure whom though. Oh well.  
  
"I guess that can be arranged. I was planning on skipping lunch anyway. If you can sit over there quietly while I decide on your grade then I'll tell you." I had left the essays that were turned in this class on my desk and Rannchan's was the first one so I picked it up. Rannchan had sit down at one of the desks.  
  
I looked at the essay. It was pretty short but over a hundred words like asked. I hated grading long essays and right now I was glad I did. The essay read as followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rannchan  
  
Hufflepuff  
  
October 26, 2001  
  
Potions- The Polyjuice Potion  
  
  
  
The Polyjuice potion is a powerful potion that can change your appearance to that of someone else's for an hour. In the second book, it is used by Harry, Ron and, Hermione to change into members of the Slytherine house to get information from Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron successfully use the potion to turn into duplicates of Crabbe and Goyle while Hermione turned into a cat-like creature. In the fourth book, Bartemius Crouch, Mr. Crouch's son, used it to look like Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody. He used it to get close to Harry and to make sure that he won the tournament. Professor Snape hates Harry because he hated his father, James Potter. Just to add to it, he is in Griffindor. The two ingredients that Hermione stole from Snape in the second book were Horn of a Bicorn and Boomslang skin. Professor Snape's first name is Severus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Hmmm. Pretty good. I know just the grade.' I looked at Rannchan and she looked back hopefully.  
  
"I have reached a conclusion. I have your grade here. You have made."  
  
T.B.C.  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^  
  
Heehee! I'm evil. Here is a cliff-hanger. I WILL NOT write the next chapter untill I have at least 10 reviews. I need a grade to put! Just GRADE ME! Then the next chapter will be written. Follow the arrow to the review button.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	3. The final grade...

Authors Notes- So, I'm early. I got a grand total of 3 reviews 1 of witch was of my old version. One person inspired me to write this chapter now. She signed her review as Whatever. It said that that review counted as 9 reviews so :P. This chapter will be kind of confusing but this is my first fanfic that is finished and orderly (somewhat) and posted on the Internet! I think that I'll write more but I'm lazy. If people badger me to write than I will *hint hint* Well, On with it. I don't think you want to hear me babble about Algebra and German semester finials.  
  
P.S. Ron is a Griffindor chaser. I know it's confusing but who cares! Mwahahahaha! This is my fic and if I want Ron to be a chaser than he'll be a chaser!  
  
|~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~|  
  
Part 3- Rannchan's POV.  
  
I sat there impatiently. 'How long is she going to take? I have to watch Quidditch practice!' I loved Quidditch, especially a certain redheaded Gryffindor chaser.  
  
*sigh* Somehow, my thoughts turn to Ron a lot lately. 'But I can't have him. He's going out with his friend Hermione.'  
  
1 Professor Haliuell looked at me. I snapped back to attention and she started talking.  
  
"This is a very well written essay. It has all the essential elements and information in it while not being to long. It shows that you understand. It also shows a great deal of research. Yet, no one is perfect so I give this paper a."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Part 3 (again)- Professor Haliuell's POV.  
  
She was getting impatient. I could tell.  
  
She suddenly sighed. I knew what this meant. Sometimes I felt as if I were a mother to her. With her being muggle-born I felt even more of a motherly connection as if I was her magical mother. She confided in me too. I knew she had a crush on that Gryffindor chaser Ron. It was pretty obvious if you thought about it.  
  
I had decided her grade. I looked up at her so that she knew that I was ready. She snapped back into attention as if she was in a daydream.  
  
"This is a very well written essay. It has all the essential elements and information in it while not being to long. It shows that you understand. It also shows a great deal of research. Yet, no one is perfect so I give this paper a 98.5%. Good job."  
  
I hand her paper back to her as she looks at me uncertainly. She starts to smile and she suddenly jumps up in triumph.  
  
"Yes! I can't believe I did this well. Yay!" Then she suddenly hugged me and ran out of the room forgetting her stuff by her desk.  
  
"She overreacts WAY too much."  
  
She suddenly runs back in and picks up her stuff. She turns to me and says,  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." And she turns and walks out of the room at a normal pace.  
  
I stand there and snap out of my stupor from watching all of this. "I guess I should continue grading these or eat a late lunch. Yes, I think I'll do that."  
  
@--^-------- |~~~~~~~~~~~~2 roses 4 U~~~~~~~~~~~~~~| --------^--@  
  
Part3 (yet again.) Rannchan's POV (again).  
  
".98.5%. Good job."  
  
Professor Haliuell handed me back my paper and I just stared at her. 'I got a 98.5%? That's the highest grade she gives ANYONE! Even Hermione doesn't get that high of a score. That's probably because she writes too much and C doesn't like that.'  
  
I started to smile and realized that there is no way that Steven can beat that score when he becomes a 6th year. I jumped in the air while saying,  
  
"Yes! I can't believe I did this well. Yay!" I hugged Professor Haliuell quickly and ran out of the room heading for the Quidditch field.  
  
Something didn't seem right though. 'Ack! I forgot my stuff!' I run back seeing Professor Haliuell kind of speechless and I pick up my stuff. I turn to her and say, "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
I turn and walk at a normal pace out of the door so that I won't seem so rude.  
  
"What to do now? Hmmm. Too late for lunch. I think I'll go practice for the Quidditch game next Saturday." Hufflepuff verses Slytherin and I was a beater.  
  
As I walked off to the Quidditch pitch a boy watched me without me knowing. His red hair glinting in the light.  
  
  
  
THE END!!  
  
Have another rose before you go.  
  
@---^------------  
  
It's finally done. I think I'll actually write a story about this character or the other one I made up. Tell me what you think. Bye! :D 


	4. The Brand-New!, THANK-YOU PAGE!!!

A/N- Hi all! Not many people read my writing so until I get better writing I'll just put up `Thank You's' for all who reviewed. For EVERY SINGLE story I write, I'll add a Thank-you page for thank-yous on every reviewer. I will update it too! Here is my very first, THANK-YOU PAGE!!!  
  
THANK YOU!!!  
  
moonys*gal - Thank you! I will try and write more! I truly will! Too bad about you're party fic not being there any more. Still, THANK YOU!!! MY FIRST REVEIWER!!! YOU MADE MY DAY!!!  
  
Golden Eye - Thank you! I don't know what you mean by the rest of your chapters but THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!  
  
Whatever - THANK YOU!!! For being the first reviewer to review my story without me reading and reviewing your story first! You Rock!!!  
  
Keroberos - Thanks! I think. You upped my review number yet you didn't comment on my story. Thanks for telling me that you added a new chapter.  
  
SweetWood - Yay!!! Thankies!!! I love reviews and I'm saying that a lot! I loved your stories. Thanks for reading. I agree. It is a unique idea. Not to great or action packed but I don't care!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!!  
  
In the name of reading - I thank you a lot!!! I LOVE YOU'RE STORIES!!! Thanks for reviewing too. You are my most recent reviewer. :-) 


	5. The THANK-YOU page2

A/N- Hi! This page is for updates on the Thank-You page. I want to leave the other one the way it is. :-)  
  
Thank You- page 2  
  
Chibi Chang- Thanks. I was planning a main story for this when Summer comes. School is too much. This was going to be sort of a side-story. :-)  
  
Marauder-girl- Thank you. I haven't seen anything like this before either so I thought that I could at least be a little original. :-P I like the insane stuff you some up with!  
  
That's all for now. :-D  
  
Extra note- The essay includes mention of the books because I did it for a faux hogwarts school that they set up on the internet were you earned points and had competitions and everything. You can ignore that from now on and my stories from this that branch off (If I get around to writing them) will be better. I wrote this before the OoTP came out so all relating to this dosen't include OoTP stuff in it. It never happened. It will explain what happened to Snape in the next story. 


End file.
